


"I Just Wanna See The  Stars With You"

by beachmonkeysam



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachmonkeysam/pseuds/beachmonkeysam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been dating for years. Sex has been on their minds for a while. Do they do it? Or do they wait?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Just Wanna See The  Stars With You"

Winter. 

Cold, and sometimes lonely. But not this winter. This one, there was someone to hold him, love him, and keep him warm. Chris would never leave him if he didn't have a good reason to. 

Chris and Tom lay on the couch together watching TV. It was late, and Tom was starting to doze off. He lay motionless on Chris' chest for some minutes before Chris noticed. "Tom? Are you awake?" Chris asked in a soft voice. Tom let out a small noise, a way he answered when he was tired. Chris put his hand on Tom's back and rubbed small circles over it. Tom tried to keep his eyes open long enough to get up and go to the bedroom. But before he even attempted to get up, his eyes shut and he was asleep. 

Chris slowly got up, carefully moving Tom so he wouldn't be disturbed. Chris got off the couch and turned off the TV. He turned back to Tom, picked him up, and carried him to bed. Tom's head rested on Chris' shoulder. 

They reached the bedroom. Chris lay Tom down on the bed slowly. He stripped Tom, keeping his underwear on and putting his pajama shirt over Tom's exposed chest. Chris put his matching pajama pants on and climbed in bed next to the Brit. Chris pulled Tom closer, kissing his forehead. "Good night, babe." Tom nuzzled closer to Chris' neck. Chris smiled and closed his eyes, asleep in seconds.

Morning came. Chris woke up to an empty bed. He jolted up, looking around the room. "Tom?" He was a bit worried when he didn't hear an answer. He got up and left the room. He stopped in the doorway to the besroom. "Tom?" He repeated. Tom walked around the corner, still wearing the matching pajama shirt to Chris' pajama pants. "Good morning, darling!" He said, running up to and kissing Chris. "Morning." Chris said back to him. "What were you doing?" He asked. "I was making your coffee." Tom replied.

They went to the kitchen, Tom continued to make coffee and Chris sat at the table. He stared at Tom. He wondered what Tom would do if he said that he wanted to take their relationship to the next level. They had been dating for almost three years now, and that's when Chris realized that the closest they'd come to sex was just giving each other blow jobs and Chris fingering him. Once, Chris was so close to entering Tom, but he (Tom) said that he wasn't ready. But Chris noticed that Tom wasn't acting like himself sometimes. Like, one night, Tom had Chris pinned to the bed. One moment, it looked like Tom wanted Chris in him. He moved his hips around over Chris' cock. Chris wanted to get inside him, but he was affraid that Tom would refuse again.

Chris' thoughts were interrupted when Tom came to the table with a cup of coffee in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. "What were you thinking about?" Tom asked him. "Uhh, nothing. Don't worry about it." Chris smiled at him. Tom smiled back, then looked away and took a deep breath. Chris looked at him. He saw a sad expression on Tom's face. "What's wrong?" He asked. Tom didn't attempt to look at him. "Tom?" Chris reached for his hand. "I...well...it's," Tom gave up. "It's complicated." "What is?" Chris asked. 

Tom looked at him. "This. Our love. I want this to go farther, I really do. I want to have sex with you, but I'm scared of what will happen. And-" "What do you mean your scared of what will happen? Tom, I won't hurt you." "I know. But, I feel like I'm ready for you Chris. I want you. But there's something that draws me away from the idea. I want to feel you in me. And, I think about this all the time. But, darling, I..." He paused, swallowed, and continued. "I need you to help me, Chris. I need you to control me. The next time we do this, and I say stop, do NOT listen to me." Chris looked at him. "Are you sure?" "Very. I want this, I want you." Tom said. Chris sat up straight. "Okay. As you wish." Tom smiled. 

That night came fast. The two were sitting on the couch, watching TV. They didn't talk about the sex idea at all after this morning. Chris thought Tom forgot about it. Until then.

Tom scooted closer to Chris. Chris put his hand on Tom's knee. Tom cleared his throat. "Darling, you remember what we talked about this morning?" Chris turned to him. "Of course." "Well..." Tom fell silent. "I want you to do it to me." Chris sat up. 

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Without stopping."

"Right." 

"What if it hurts you?"

"Chris, I want this. And your starting to make me change my mind."

Chris stood. "I'm sorry. Um, where do you want to do this?" Tom thought for a minute. "I want you to start here, and finish me in bed." Chris smiled. "Alright. But for this to work, you have to play along with it. Okay?" Tom laughed. "Okay." "I'll go get a condom." "No! I don't want you to. Not yet." Tom said, "I said I want you to start here." Chris sat next to Tom. "I know. I am." 

Chris leaned closer to Tom slowly. "But first, we start slowly." Chris gave Tom a kiss. It was slow, and filled with so much affection. Then it got rough and sloppy in an instant. Chris pushed Tom down on the couch. Tom moaned a bit. Chris lifted Tom's shirt and started touching his stomach. Then both of their shirts were off. Chris' lips left Tom's and trailed down his neck, to his chest, to his stomach, and stopped at his pants line. Chris got up off the couch. "Wh-Where are you going?" Tom asked. "Come, this is the time for the bedroom." Tom lay there and looked at him. Chris smiled and picked Tom up and put him over his shoulder. "Chris!" Tom screamed. "Don't worry, I've got you."

They got to the bedroom and Chris put Tom down. "This morning, you told me that you wanted me to control you. So here's what I'm going to do," Chris unbuttoned Tom's jeans and slowly unzipped them. "I'm going to make you mine." He whispered into Tom's year. Tom lay there with wide eyes. Chris pulled Tom's pants and boxers down slowly, revealing his cock. Chris gave it a few quick pumps, then put Tom in his mouth. Tom moaned. Chris' mouth was warm and wet. Tom's breathing picked up, Chris didn't want Tom to come yet, so he had to stop. 

"Why did you stop?" Tom asked. "You're used to that, plus I know when you're about to come." Chris answered, undressing himself. Tom stared at him, seeing Chris put on a condom made his body tense. Chris came back to the bed and hovered over Tom. "You will be gental with me, won't you?" Tom asked. Chris looked at him, his fingers getting caught up in the curls of the others hair. "Of course I will. I would never hurt you. And definitely not on purpose. " Chris answered him. Tom took a deep breath. "Just relax, Tom." Chris said softly to him. 

Chris pushed himself into Tom's entrance. Tom's jaw dropped, he gripped the sheets tightly, tears coming to the surface of his eyes. Chris looked down at his lover. "Should I-" "NO! JUST, FUCK ME!" Tom screamed, then slammed his head back onto the pillows, moaning really loudly. Chris finally pushed his whole length into him, then pulled out and back in, his hips continuing the rhythm. Tom let out small noises, moans, screams. Every noise he made made Chris smile. 

Tom was on the edge, and just about ready to fall. "Chris, stop please." Chris remembered what Tom told him that same morning, and he wasn't going to stop. Tom would be displeased with him if he did. Tom brought his hands up to push Chris away. It was like Chris was a total stranger to Tom in bed. "Stop please!" Tom begged, and face was full of color. Chris held Tom's arms down. "You told me, not to, listen to you." Tears fell from Tom's eyes. "Chris, darling, I, I-" And with that Tom screamed and came at the same time.

He sat up and hugged Chris tightly, still sobbing at the pain. Chris wrapped his arms around Tom's body. "It's alright." He spoke soft. Tom didn't say anything for the rest of the night except for "Good night." They both lay in bed, wide awake. Tom turned to Chris. "Are you awake?" He asked. "I am." Chris said. Tom leaned closer to Chris, cuddling with him. "Thank you, Chris." Chris smiled and pulled Tom closer. "You're welcome, babe." 

**

The next morning, Chris woke up first. Watching Tom sleep was truly beautiful and a once in a lifetime opportunity since Tom usually wakes up early. Minutes passed before Tom opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Chris was looking at him. 

"What?" 

"You're beautiful when you sleep."

Tom laughed. "Thank you. So are you." 

"Haha, not as much." 

"To me you are." Tom said with a smile.


End file.
